Autumn Love
by X-AI Zenryu
Summary: Bukankah cinta bisa datang kepada siapa pun? Dan inilah alasan mengapa Rukia begitu menyuki musim gugur, cappucino, dan white chrysant One shoot Ichiruki pertama ai... RnR please...


Autumn Love

Desclaimer : Bleach itu sebenernya punya ai, tapi karena ai males buat komiknya jadi ai kasih aja tuh ke Tite Kubo *minta dihajar

Pairing : ichiruki yang tersirat *maksudnya apaan coba?

Warning : author newbie yang sangat ogah untuk mengedit ficnya. Pokoknya kalo jadi maka jadilah... Hati-hati banyak ranjau typo(s) dimana-mana dan ketidaknyamanan yang lainnya. Gomen ne T.T

Note : semua kejadian dan setting tempatnya ada di musim gugur. Dan lagi, semua yang bercetak miring itu kutipan kata-kata tiap tokohnya.

~Autumn Love~

_Apa kau tahu, Rukia? Apa kau tahu jika musim gugur adalah musim yang terindah?_

_Karena selimut jingga itulah yang akan membawakan senyuman kepadamu._

Angin kali ini berhembus begitu lembut, menerbangkan helaian jingga dari ranting-ranting kecolatan di tepi jalan. Membawanya hingga membentuk lantai musim gugur yang begitu indah dengan warna jingga kecolatan nan hangat. Derit gesekan ranting membawa sang surya menanjak naik ke singgasananya. Menaungi ribuan langkah kaki yang ada di bawahnya, memberi kehangatan di balik mantel tebal mereka yang berhembus tertiup angin.

Tempat ini masih nampak begitu indah. Masih terlalu indah hingga manik mata sewarna _amethys_ yang nampak menawan itu tak sanggup lagi berpaling dari jendela kaca besar di sampingnya. Sekali-kali helaian hitamnya bergoyang pelan diterpa angin yang menyusup dari sela-sela jendela. Membawakan sebuah senyuman pada wajah rupawan yang berwarna seputih susu. Bising-bising disekitarnya rasanya tak mampu mengalihkan manik matanya yang begitu bulat nan indah berpaling dari guguran daun berwarna jingga yang sejak tadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Rukia..."

Panggilan itu kembali terdengar. Memanggil-manggil sosok gadis yang masih saja terdiam dalam lamunannya. Mengabaikan langkah-langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak mendekatinya. Musim gugur masih terlalu indah untuk ia abaikan.

"Rukia!"

Andai saja suara panggilan itu tak diperdengarkan tepat di depan telinganya. Seandainya tak ada tangan mungil dengan jemari lentik yang mengguncang bahu yang berlapis syal sewarna krim. Tentu, gadis dengan manik mata indah itu tak akan pernah berpaling sedikit pun.

"Orihime?"

Kedua alisnya sedikit bertaut. Menatap seorang gadis cantik dalam balutan dress pendek warna baby pink dengan aksen renda di ujangnya. Dapat Rukia lihat gadis rupawan yang wajahnya terbingkai helaian jingga kecoklatannya yang tergerai apik di kedua sisinya nampak memasang wajah cemberut yang hanya menambah rupawan wajah tanpa polesan make up itu.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi, Rukia."

Gadis cantik itu semakin memberengut kesal ketika manik mata itu hanya sekali-kali mengerjap menanggapi kata-katanya. Sebuah senyum pun langsung saja tergambar jelas di wajah Rukia, memperlihatkan lesung pipi di kedua belah pipinya yang tertutup kulit sewarna salju. Sebuah rangkulan hangat pun langsung ia hadiahkan pada gadis rupawan yang masih menatap kesal kepadanya. Tak lupa kekehan kecil ia keluarkan saat melihat wajah kekanakan sahabatnya yang sama sekali tak sanggup membuatnya berkutik.

"Maafkan aku, Orihime." Rukia segera menarik lengan mungil itu untuk segera duduk di sebuah kursi kayu bercat putih yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu bukan jika aku begitu menyukai mereka? Ayolah, Orihime... maafkan aku." Manik mata nan bulat itu kembali beralih menatap jendela kaca di sampingnya. Memandang guguran dedaunan yang begitu indah menghiasi lantai bumi di bawah.

"Tentu aku tahu, Rukia. Tapi aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi."

Rasanya tak ada lagi hal yang bisa Rukia lakukan selain memasang wajah menyesal dan tersenyum kecil seraya kata-kata bujukan manis keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya sedikit mengelus punggung tangan yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Menyalurkan kata-kata maaf lewat sentuhan kecil yang ia berikan. Menghantarkan rasa hangat pada jemari lentik yang terasa begitu dingin di bawah kulitnya.

Rukia tahu gadis yang kini sedang memasang wajah lelah itu sedang gugup. Dan Rukia akui jika ini salahnya membiarkan gadis rupawan yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama ini tenggelam dalam deretan gaun-gaun putih yang nampak rupawan itu. Sebuah kekehan kecil pun kembali ia keluarkan ketika sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajah cantik gadis berambut jingga kecoklatan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu jika kau gugup sekali. Tapi tak apa, Orihime. Aku akan menemanimu."

Senyum menawan kembali Rukia perlihatkan. Membuat sebuah tangan berbalut lengan dress langsung merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu menyenangkan. Ia biarkan saja Orihime memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu mungilnya yang berbalut syal. Ia masih sibuk mengelus surai jingga kecoklatan yang terasa begitu halus di kedua tangannya.

"Segala persiapan ini sungguh membuatku begitu gugup, Rukia."

Keluhan manja itu kembali Rukia dengar. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis dalam pelukannya ini mengatakan hal yang sama. Rukia tentu mengerti jika beberapa hari terakhir ini gadis bernama Orihime Inoue ini dibuat begitu khawatir dengan segala persiapan pernikahannya ini. Ya, gadis dalam rengkuhan Rukia untuk beberapa minggu ke depan akan menjadi seorang wanita paling bahagia dalam balutan gaun putih sambil berdiri di depan pendeta.

"Kau tak perlu gugup begitu, Orihime. Bukankah kita sudah menyiapkannya sebaik mungkin?" Elusan lembut itu masih terus Rukia berikan. "Pesta pernikahanmu esok pasti akan menjadi pernikahan terindah yang pernah kau bayangkan. Bukankah begitu, Orihime?"

Wajah itu sedikit terangkat pelan, memperlihatkan manik mata kecolatan yang nampak buram tertutup kristal bening. Segera saja jemari lentik Rukia mengelus kedua belah pipi yang mulai nampak kemerahan. Mencoba sedikit saja mengembalikan senyum yang selalu terkembang indah di wajah cantik dalam genggamannya. Kata-kata bujukan yang terdengar begitu jenaka pun nampak meluncur indah dari kedua belah bibir Rukia.

"Jadi, berhentilah bersedih, Orihime. Bukankah kita di sini untuk memilih gaun pernikahan yang cocok untukmu?"

Sebuah senyum pun mau tak mau akhirnya terkembang indah di wajah Orihime ketika sebuah tangan mungil yang nampak begitu kurus menariknya berdiri. Membawanya kembali pada deretan-deretan gaun pengantin yang terpajang indah di etalase toko yang tertutup kaca. Saling mengumbar tawa yang menaungi ruangan bercat putih itu.

Kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam erat. Membagikan kehangatan pada tangan yang ada dalam genggaman masing-masing. Melangkah penuh semangat mengitari deretan etalase-etalase kaca yang memajang manekin dengan sebuah gaun indah yang ia kenakan. Waktu terus bergulir begitu saja, membawa mereka terbuai akan senyum dan canda tawa yang terdengar begitu nyaring. Memperdengarkannya pada guguran daun di luar sana, bahwa tiap helaian daun yang terjatuh telah membawa sejuta senyuman pada mereka.

Terutama gadis itu. Ya, gadis dengan helaian hitam sekelam malam dan manik mata yang berpendar indah.

**Sepuluh tahun yang lalu**

Sepasang manik mata bulat itu nampak sibuk memandang bayang-bayang mungil yang ada di bawahnya. Semilir angin musim gugur sedari tadi riuh menerbangkan helaian hitam sebahunya. Menggelitik wajah putihnya yang kini nampak begitu kemerahan setelah sekian waktu ia habiskan berdiri di tempat ini. Manatap lautan biru terang di atasnya dengan gumpalan awan putih yang berarak pelan dan bayang-bayang yang terlihat begitu mungil dari atap bangunan tempatnya berada.

Tangan mungilnya nampak masih setia menggenggam besi-besi pengaman yang memisahkannya dengan lautan jingga di bawah sana. Menahan dirinya untuk tetap ada sana memandang guguran dedaunan yang nampak begitu menyilaukan di matanya. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar pelan pada dinding-dinding berlapis cat putih yang mulai nampak pudar.

Manik matanya menoleh sejenak. Memandang seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk bersandari di sebelahnya. Manik mata sosok itu nampak tertutup sedari tadi. Tak membiarkan dunia melihat manik mata di balik kelopaknya. Dapat Rukia lihat helaian jingga yang bergoyang-goyang lembut menggelitik wajah pemuda yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa helaian jingga itu hanya mengingatkannya pada daun-daun yang berguguran di bawah sana.

Dan senyum itu pun berkembang dengan indah di wajahnya. Senyum yang mungkin begitu jarang ia perlihatkan. Senyum yang begitu menggambarkan apa yang terlukis jelas di manik mata sewarna batu _amethys_ itu.

"Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu, Rukia."

Rukia dibuat terdiam bagai patung di tempatnya ketika kelopak mata itu perlahan membuka. Memperlihatkan pada dunia begita indah dan tajamnya sepasang manik mata yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di baliknya. Waktu seakan berhenti sejenak ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dalam sekejap. Menenggelamkan masing-masing dalam keindahan mata yang kini ada di hadapan mereka. Akan tetapi tangan mungil berlapis kulit seputih salju itu sudah melayang ringan menepuk keras kepala pirang di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia! Berani sekali kau memukul kepalaku." Andai kelopak mata itu tak terbuka, tentu Rukia tak lagi akan memandangi guguran daun di bawah sana. Mengabaikan geraman kekesalam dari pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. "Aish... kau ini!"

"Aku memukulmu karena kau memasang wajah menyebalkan itu lagi, Ichigo." Dapat Rukia lihat kedua alis yang terlihat tegas itu menukik kesal, menambah gurat-gurat kekesalan yang menghiasi wajah wajah tampan yang sejak tadi tertidur damai itu.

"Hey! Kau yang tiba-tiba memukulku. Dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

Semilir angin kembali berhembus pelan. Menerbangkan helaian yang berbeda warna itu dalam tarian angin yang membuai wajah. Hening sejenak menyelimuti. Membiarkan dua orang berbeda warna rambut itu tenggelam dalam lamunan mereka. Gurat-gurat kesal itu pun kembali hilang, tergantingan oleh wajah tampan yang nampak begitu teduh dengan manik mata sewarna guguran dedaunan di bawah sana.

"Hey Rukia!" Panggilan itu kembali terdengar, walau gadis yang dipanggil namanya masih sibuk memandangi lautan daun ginko di bawah sana. "Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang. Apa kau kira udara dingin begini baik untukmu?"

Manik Rukia tampak melirik sejenak, memandang pemuda bersurai jingga yang kini kembali memejamkan matanya. Rukia tahu dibalik nada suaranya yang terdengar begitu keras, ada kekhawatiran kecil yang terselip di sana. Hal kecil yang segaris tipis lengkungan indah di wajahnya yang masih menghadap ke bawah sana.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Ichigo. Aku sudah memakai syalku." Syal sewarna krim semakin ia eratkan, melingkari lehernya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Seharusnya kau perhatikan dirimu sendiri." Untuk kesekian kalinya manik _amethys _itu melirik Ichigo yang nampak kembali acuh dengan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa mereka. "Tak memakai baju tebal atau apa pun di pertengahan musim gugur begini? Setidaknya aku tak segila dirimu."

Sebuah kikikan geli pun terdengar begitu merdu, ketika manik mata besarnya menatap gurat-gurat kesal yang kembali menghiasi wajah tampan yang masih terpejam itu.

"Terserah kau saja, Rukia." Ichigo kembali bergerak pelan. Menyamankan diri pada dinding bercat putih yang ada di belakangnya. Kedua belah tangannya yang dibalut gakuran hitam terlipat di belakang kepalanya, beralih peran menjadi bantalan empuk untuk kepalanya.

"Yang pasti aku tak akan mau bertanggung jawab jika Byakuya mengamuk karena kau berjemur seperti ini di musim gugur." Manik mata Ichigo terbuka sejenak, memperhatikan raut wajah kesal yang kini menghiasi wajah Rukia. Dan senyum pertama miliknya pun mengembang indah di wajah tampannya saat kelopak matanya kembali menutup.

Hening kembali melingkupi. Membawa desau angin semakin terdengar jelas di telinga, memeriahkan gemerisik ranting maple yang saling beradu di bawah sana. Dalam diam, wajah mungil berbingkai helaian hitam itu menoleh kembali. Menatap wajah tampan pemuda di sebelahnya. Mengamati tiap tarikan napas dan hembusan uap air yang keluar darinya.

Rukia tak tahu apa yang membuat jemari lentiknya terangkat perlahan, menyentuh helaian jingga yang masih bergoyang kecil di terpa angin. Ia abaikan dengusan sebal Ichigo yang nampaknya belum terbuai dengan buaian angin hingga membawanya terlelap walau kelopak mata itu masih terpejam dengan begitu eratnya.

Jemari lentik itu masih terus bermain pelan. Mengelus helaian jingga itu perlahan hingga sebuah dengkuran halus meluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir Ichigo. Menceritakan pada dunia bahwa kini mimpi telah membuainya. Senyum itu pun mau tak mau kembali terkembang indah di wajah rupawan Rukia. Senyum nan apik yang semakin memperindah parasnya.

"Kenapa rambut jinggamu begitu mirip dengan daun yang berguguran di bawah sana?" Desau angin kembali terdengar. Mengatakan pada sang gadis jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang tak akan pernah pemuda itu jawab.

Hembusan angin kembali menerpa mereka. Membawa sedikit kabar bahwa rintik-rintik salju tak lama lagi akan berjatuhan menggantikan guguran dedaunan. Sang bayu dingin yang hanya membawa senyum apik itu semakin terkembang indah di wajah Rukia.

Senyum terakhir yang ia berika saat itu sebelum tubuh mungilnya menyandar penuh pada dinding putih di belakangnya. Jemari lentiknya kembali bergerak perlahan, melonggarkan syal panjangnya kemudia melilitkannya pada leher pemuda yang masih mendengkur pelan itu. Membiarkan dirinya kembali duduk bersandar dengan manik mata yang kemudian terpejam. Membawa manik matanya tenggelam dalam sebuah senyum kebahagiaan miliknya yang masih setia terkembang itu.

"Ya, kini aku tahu." Jeda sejenak sebelum manik matanya kembali terpejam erat menikmati buaian angin. "Kini aku tahu apa yang membuatku begitu menyukai musim gugur."

**Saat ini**

"Kita sudah memilih gaun yang cocok untukmu." Rukia sedikit melirik sebuah gaun indah yang kini telah dilepaskan dari manekin yang mengenakannya tadi. Gaun indah tak berlengan dengan hiasan renda dan manik-manik yang begitu rumit itu nampak membuat sepasang mata coklat itu tak mampu teralih darinya hingga kini Rukialah yang merasa terabaikan.

"Ah... sungguh gaun yang sangat indah. Kita tak salah memilihnya, Rukia."

Mau tak mau sebuah senyum kembali terkembang di wajah Rukia saat binar-binar bahagia tak mau hilang dari wajah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia akui gaun itu memang sangat indah dan terlalu apik serta sempurna ketika melekat pada diri gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu. Dan lagi-lagi harus ia akui bahwa perpaduan antara gaun dan Orihime adalah hal yang sangat sempurna. Rasanya tak sia-sia jika mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menemukan gaun itu. Tapi jika berjam-jam setelahnya mereka berdua –ah, mungkin hanya Orihime saja- habiskan hanya untuk memandanginya saja, lebih baik Rukia langsung pergi dari tempat ini.

"Orihime..." Panggilnya pelan. Namun, sepertinya manik kecoklatan itu tak mau lepas dari gaun putih itu. Hembusan napas berat itu pun langsung meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Jika seperti ini, maka hanya akan ada satu pilihan. Segera saja lengan mungilnya mengamit lengan gadis yang sudah berbalut mantel sewarna krim itu. Menariknya berdiri sebelum menduduk dalam pada wanita paruh baya nan cantik yang sejak tadi melayani mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu."

Langkah kakinya segera saja membawa Oriohime –menyeret mungkin lebih tepatnya- keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih itu sebelum wanita paruh baya yang meleyani mereka tadi mengusir mereka. Rukia tahu jika jadinya pasti akan seperti ini. Memisahkan Orihime dengan benda yang menggemaskan adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan sejak dulu.

Semilir angin langsung saka menerpa mereka, membuai pelan helaian-helaian berbeda warna itu dalam tarian pelan dan sekali lagi membuat manik mata Rukia terpesona karenanya. Jemari mungilnya sudah lepas dari lengan Orihime yang sedari tadi ia tarik, membiarkannya tergantung lemas di kedua sisi tubuh. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tahu, bahwa guguran dedaunan itu tak akan pernah tak berhasil untuk membawa senyuman ke wajahnya.

"Rukia?"

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi mencari sebuah restonan terlebih dahulu, Orihime?" Manik mata bulat itu langsung saja menatap Orihime dengan binar-binar indahnya. Membuat senyum manis langsung saja menghiasa wajah rupawan keduanya sebelum sebuah anggukan Orihime berikan dan kedua lengan mereka yang saling bergandengan.

Mentari telah begitu tinggi di atas sana. membawa sedikit kehangatan pada ribuan kaki yang menapaki lantai musim gugur yang tertata begitu indah. Merah dan jingga berpadu apik menghiasi sudut-sudut jalan dan menggantung lemah di puncak ranting yang gergoyang diterpa angin.

Derap langkah kaki semakin memebawa mereka menjauh. Menyeberangi beberapa lampu lalu lintas dan beerbelok beberapa kali di tikungan jalan akhirnya kedua pasang kaki mereka pun berhenti bersama di sebuah bangunan mungil bernuansa kayu kecoklatan dengan lampu lentera kecil yang menyala tepat di depan pintunya. Sebuah senyum tak hentinya mereka pasang saat langkah-langkah kecil membawa mereka memasuki bangunan berdinding kayu itu.

Langsung saja semerbak kopi dan suara canda tawa menyambut mereka. Menggelitik wajah mereka untuk memasang senyum yang semakin lebar. Ruang berdinding kayu dengan banyak sekali meja dan kursi kayu yang berderet rapi kini terlihat jelas di mata mereka. Lampu-lampu gantung dan lukisan-lukisan indah juga turut mempercantik ruangan itu. Tak lupa dengan meja bar yang memanjang di dekat dinding dan deretan-deretan toples-toples kaca berisi biji-biji kopi yang ada di rak-rak tinggi di belakang meja bar.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke tempat ini."

Celoteh riang Orihime terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Rukia, namun sebuah anggukan pun ia berikan untuk menyetujui apa yang baru saja gadis bersurai jingga kecoklatan itu katakan. Rukia sudah tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini, mungkin awal musim semi kemarin atau musim gugur tahun yang lalu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanya bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu tempat inilah yang pertama kali muncul di kepalanya saat Orihime menanyakan dimanakah tempat yang cocok bagi mereka untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Rasanya tak salah jika ia akhirnya memilih tempat ini.

"Kuchiki... Orihime..."

Sebuah panggilan nyaring langsung saja menyapa mereka, mengembalikan mereka dari keterpanaan yang membawa rasa rindu. Di sana. Ya, di dekat meja kasir, seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan balutan kemeja putih dan sebuah apron hitam yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sena..."

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang berada. Duduk melingkar di sebuah meja kayu mungil dengan taplak renda di atasnya. Riuh canda dan tawa sejak tadi mengalir ringan dari kedua belah bibir mereka. Senyum manis pun tak henti-hentinya menghilang dari wajah mereka. Menambah ramai ruangan mungil berdinding kayu dengan orang-orang yang semakin banyak ada di dalamnya.

"Ahh... Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau akan segera menikah, Orihime?" Kini semburat merahlah yang mewarnai wajah cantik Orihime. Menunduk malu-malu menyembunyikannya dari dua orang gadis yang kini hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Dan lagi kau sama sekali tak mengatakannya padaku, Orihime. Tega sekali kau."

Sena sedikit membuat wajahnya. Kedua tangannya nampak terlipat di depan dada. Memasang wajah merajuk sebaik mungkin walau sebuah senyum usil tak henti-hentinya ia keluarkan saat melihat Orihime yang sudah terlihat begitu khawatir karena tingkah yang sudah –pura-pura- merajuk seperti ini. Dan Rukia. Gadis manis itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini yang mulai bersikap kekanakan begini.

"Baiklah... Baiklah. Yang pasti kau harus mengundangku di pesta pernikahanmu nanti, Orihime." Jemari lentik Sena nampak menunjuk wajah Orihime yang hanya bisa berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Tentu saja, Sena. Kau harus datang di pesta pernikahanku."

Dan senyum pun kembali menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Tawa renyah pun tak henti-hentinya mereke keluarkan saat sebuah pelukan hangat langsung Orihime hadiahkan pada gadis dengan surai coklat panjang itu.

"Oh, ya Tuhan." Wajah Sena nampak memeikik kaget. Sebelah tangannya sudah memegang pipi berlapis kulit putih miliknya. "Kalian belum memesan minuman apa pun. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku Kuchiki, Orihime."

"Kau tak perlu sampai meminta maaf seperti ini, Sena." Rukia pun akhirnya bersuara setelah dirinya hanya diam tersenyum serta tertawa memperhatikan tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja tak bisa begitu, Rukia." Kini wajah Rukialah yang menjadi sasaran tunjuk jemari lentik milik Sena. Entah kenapa, Rukia masih suka merasa heran dari mana Sena memiliki kebiasaan menunjuk wajah orang lain seperti ini. "Aku sudah terlalu heboh mengajak kalian mengobrol sampai lupa menanyakan pesanan kalian. Jadi, untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku akan mentraktir kalian hari ini."

"Sungguh? Benarkah?"

Harus Rukia akui bahwa kedua gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini masih saja memiliki sifat kekanakan. Bukankah umur mereka kini sudah menginjak kepala dua. Bukankah beberapa minggu mulai dari hari ini Orihime akan bersanding dengan seorang pria. Dan bukankah gadis bersurai coklat panjang di depannya ini sudah memiliki tunangan sejak lama. Lalu, apa-apaan dengan sifat mereka yang satu ini. Dan sungguh, Rukia masih tak mengerti dengan binar-binar bahagia yang kini memancar dengan jelas di wajah Orihime.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, pesanlah apa pun yang kalian inginkan."

Dua buah buku menu pun langsung mendarat di kedua tangan Rukia dan Orihime setelah Sena memberikannya dan siap dengan sebuah note kecil dan pena di tangannya –rasanya ia sudah terlalu siap untuk mencatat pesanan mereka berdua-. Orihime nampak sibuk membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran berisi daftar menu di tangannya, sibuk memilih di antara banyak sekali deretan menu yang tertera di sana.

"Baiklah, aku pesan Lemon tea hangat dan cream cheese sphagetti." Sena langsung sigap mencatat dua pesanan dalam notenya dan kini manik matanya beralih menatap Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan buku menunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan, Kuchiki?"

"Aku pesan Italian sandwich dan ..."

"Cappucino." Entah rasanya begitu aneh. Manik mata Rukia langsung saja menatap Orihime yang kini telah memasang senyum simpulnya yang begitu menawan setelah gadis itu tiba-tiba memotong kata-katanya. "Bukankah begitu, Rukia?"

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau masih menyukai minuman satu itu?" Wajah Sena tiba-tiba menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat begitu lucu. Tangan mungilnya langsung saja menggrebak meja dengan kedua manik matanya yang membulat tak percaya menatap Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia, gadis mungil itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat ditatap seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, Sena. Rukia sangat menyukai cappucino." Orihime nampak mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sangat menyukainya."

**Sepuluh tahun yang lalu**

"Benda apa ini?" Rukia tampak mengkerut tak suka saat menatap cairan kecoklatan dalam cankir putih yang kini ada di depannya. Manik matanya menatap curiga cairan dengan buih-buih putih kecil yang nampak menutupi permukaan atasnya. Tak lupa, taburan coklat bubuk di atasnya yang bentuknya hampir menyerupai kelinci dengan dua telinga panjangnya juga tak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Apa-apaan kau bicara seperti itu?" Wajah Rukia kembali terangkat memperhatikan pemuda dengan surai jingga yang kini menatapnya tak suka. "Kau tak tahu minuman apa itu?"

Alis Rukia kembali mengkerut. Sejujurnya inilah pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini dan melihat cairat kecoklatan yang mengepul di depannya ini. Jadi, jangan salahkan ia jika kini alisnya hanya mengkerut bingung dan heran saat menatap cairan kecoklatan yang Ichigo katakan bernama cappucino kini terhidang di hadapannya. Lupakan cairan bening kehijauan dalam cangkir keramik yang selalu ia minum saat berada di kediamannya. Cairan kecoklatan itu sama sekali tak mirip dengan teh hijau mahal yang selalu terhidang di kediaman Kuchiki.

"Makanya, aku bertanya benda apa ini?" Bisa Rukia lihat, pemuda jingga di depannya hanya bisa cemberut. Dan guratan kekesalan itu, Rukia yakin bahwa guratan itu tak akan pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja itu cappucino. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Cappucino?" Rukia mengulang pelan. Merasa takjub sendiri saat bagaimana lidahnya menyebutkan nama dari minuman kecoklatan yang jujur ia akui beraroma sedap ini.

"Apa kau belum pernah meminumnya sebelumnya?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang seharusnya terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinganya. Tapi ia hanya dia memperhatikan cairan itu dengan jemarinya lentiknya yang terangkat perlahan menggapai pegangan cangkir yang sejak tadi tak pernah ia sentuh.

Sedangkah Ichigo, ia hanya mendengus pelan dan tertawa geli melihat wajah polos Rukia yang kini terlihat begitu lucu di matanya. Ichigo tentu tahu jika gadis bertubuh mungil di depannya ini tentu tak pernah sekali pun menyesap cairan coklat ini, apalagi berada di tempat seperti ini. Seorang gadis yang hidup dalam kediaman megah Kuchiki tentu tak akan pernah merasakannya.

Sebuah senyum pun diam-diam terkembang indah di wajah Ichigo ketika manik matanya menatap binar-binar di manik _amethys_ itu, binar-binar yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Sebuah senyum mungil yang langsung muncul saat lidah Rukia menyesap rasa dari cairan kecoklatan itu pun tak lepas dari pandangan manik matanya.

Rasanya tak sia-sia juga ia membawa gadis ini kemari. Duduk bersama di sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak di samping jendela. Dikelilingi pasang-pasang kursi lainnya yang kini nampak penuh oleh orang-orang yang sibuk bercanda dan tertawa riuh. Rasanya memang tak sia-sia jika kini bayaran yang ia dapat adalah sebuah senyum polos dari gadis di depannya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika cairan kecoklatan itu sangat enak."

Oh, sungguh. Celetukan ringan itu hanya membuah tawa ringan meluncur begitu saja dari belahan bibir Ichigo. Ia tak pernah menyangka. Ya, Ichigo tak pernah menyangka jika gadis yang selalu hidup di balik tembok keluarga Kuchiki, gadis yang selalu terduduk diam di kursi paling belakang di kelasnya, gadis yang selalu menyendiri di bawah pohon sakura di belakang gedung sekolahnya kini tengah tersenyum dengan begitu polosnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, Ichigo?"

Ya, tak ada lagi yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada ini. Bolehkah ia tersenyum senang bahwa kini burung dalam sangkar yang beberapa bulan lalu ia temui kini telah memiliki sayap yang mampu mengepak bebas. Hal kecil yang jika ia ingat membuat senyum tak mampu hilang dari wajahnya kini.

"Mulai saat ini kau akan bebas merasakan apa pun, Rukia. Mulai saat ini kau akan bebas untuk melihat apa yang ada di luar sana."

Mungkin saat itu Rukia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Ichigo ucapkan, benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan makna di balik kata-kata Ichigo. Namun, ia yakin. Senyum itu. Senyum hangat yang tak henti-hentinya Ichigo perlihatkan padanya saat ini adalah senyum yang telah membesaskan segalanya.

"Ya, tentu saja."

**Saat ini**

Mentari bergerak pelan menuju barat. Berarak lambat membiaskan sinar jingganya yang kini memenuhi lautan yang mulai menggelap di atas sana. Membuat awan yang berarak pelan terlihat semakin indah diterangi temaramnya mentari. Jarum-jarum panjang kecil telah bergerak perlahan menunjuk angka 5 sore. Tak terasa waktu-waktu yang mereka lewatkan sejak pagi telah berlalu begitu cepat. Dan kini kota yang begitu indah di depannya kini terlihat semakin menawan dengan sinar-sinar senja yang mewarnai jendela-jendela kaca dari gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

Tiap hembusan napas yang keluar bagai gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang menggelap di atas sana. Manik mata sewrana _amethys_ itu pun masih setia memandang langit senja yang berpadu indah dengan warna merah daun maple yang ada di ujung jalan. Syalnya nampak bergoyang-goyang pelan diterpa angin senja ini. Si sebelahnya seorang gadis dengan helaian rambut jingga kecolatannya nampak berjalan dengan begitu gemulai.

Waktu telah lama berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan restauran dengan teman ceria mereka yang berambut coklat itu. Dan kini di sinilah mereka. Berjalan pelan bersama di sepanjang jalan dari stasiun tempat mereka turun tadi. Hembusan pelan semakin keras berhembus. Membuat tiap syal dan mantel merapat pada pemiliknya. Namun tidak dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang masih terpukau dengan segala hal yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Aku tak menyangka hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan."

Suara ceria Orihime tak henti-hentinya mengalun. Namun, Rukia hanya terdiam. Membalas suara ceria itu hanya dengan anggukan singkat yang sekali-kali ia berikan. Ya, hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup menyenangkan walau bisa dibilang ada saja rasa lelah yang ia rasakan. Setidaknya satu hari telah berakhir di musim gugur kali ini. Yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua dan duni berbalut jingga yang begitu rupawan.

Kaki mereka melangkah melewati deretan-deretan toko yang berjejer rapi di sepajang jalan. Temaram lampu jalan nampak berpendar di pinggir jalan. Begitu pula dengan titik-titik cahaya lainnya yang menyusul mewarnai jalan-jalan yang mereka lalui.

Manik mata Rukia pun masih nampak setia memandangi jejeran maple yang berjejer rapi di sampingnya. Namun, manik mata itu terhenti di sana. Tepat di depan sebuah jendela kaca besar dengan pintu kaca yang ada di sebelahnya. Bukan, bukan sebuah papan nama yang terpajang dengan ukiran indah itu. Bukan pula temaram lampu hias yang kini menyala menghiasi pinggiran-pinggiran kacanya. Namun, sesuatu di balik jendela kaca itu.

"White Chrysant..."

**Sepuluh tahun yang lalu**

Rukia tak pernah mengerti apa pun tentang pemuda di depannya ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa pemuda ini begitu keras kepala. Ia tak mengerti kenapa pemuda ini begitu bersikeras menariknya keluar. Ia tak mengerti tentang kata-kata pemuda ini yang terdengar begitu ambisius. Ia tak mengerti tentang binar-binar indah di mata sewarna _caramel_ yang seakan ingin menantang dunia itu. Dan ia tak mengerti dengan senyum itu. Senyum yang selalu pemuda itu perlihatkan padanya. Bukan tawa mengejek. Bukan pula nada penuh kekesalah yang terdengar. Hanya sebuah senyuman. Ya, hanya sebuah.

Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang tersenyum begitu tulus kepadanya. Bahkan ia sudah lupa pada senyum terakhir yang dulu pernah ia perlihatkan. Dunia terasa begitu abu-abu saat ini. Rasanya temaram cahaya yang dulu terasa menyilaukan baginya telah hilang entah kemana. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa tahun terlewat hanya dengan segaris tipis lengkungan bibir. Ia tak tahu kapan temaram cahaya terakhir telah menghilang darinya.

Yang ia sadari bahwa kini dirinya telah sendiri. Terkekang dalam bayang-bayang tak berujung yang membelenggunya. Mengikatnya untuk duduk terdiam. Meringkuk pedih dalam gelap tak berujung. Hanya diam di sana tanpa ada seorang pun atau sedikit pun cahaya yang meneranginya.

Namun, entah kenapa segala hal dalam diri pemuda bersurai jingga di depannya ini telah membuat segalanya begitu berbeda. Rukia tak ingat jika pernah ada seseorang di sampingnya yang akan dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Namun kini, sebuah tangan nan hangat telah menggenggamnya erat. Rukia tak ingat jika belahan bibir mungilnya pernah melengkung sedalam ini. Namun kini, sebuah tawa merdu tak lagi malu-malu keluar darinya. Rukia tak ingat jika temaram dunia terlihat begitu indah dan membuai di matanya. Namun kini, cahaya itu tak pernah puas membanjirinya.

Ya, segala telah begitu banya berubah. Ruang kosong sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kesunyian yang menemaninya sejak dulu sudah pergi sejak lama. Kegelapan yang menyelimutinya sudah meringsut jauh tergantikan jutaan cahaya yang menghujaninya. Sungguh, Rukia tak ingat kapan semua sepi itu telah berganti. Dan hingga kini pun ia masih tak mengerti dibuatnya.

Langkah kakinya kembali membawanya melangkah semakin jauh. Mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar seorang pemuda yang selalu bisa menyisakan tanda tanya dalam pikirannya. Rukia masih ingat jika beberapa saat yang lalu mereka duduk manis di sana, di sebuah bangunan bercat putih dengan seorang pria dewasa yang sedang sibuk menulis di papan tulis. Dan kini mereka berada di sini. Berjalan pelan meyisiri batang-batang pohon tinggi dengan daun-daun jingga kekuningan yang bergoyang-goyang lembut diterpa angin.

Pemuda di depannya masih terus berjalan. Melangkah lebar melewati akar-akar pohon yang menjulang keluar dari tanah. Melewati ranting-ranting semak yang begitu rendah. Mereka hanya terus seperti ini. Berjalan entah kemana. Melangkah begitu saja melewati batang-batang pohon besar tanpa pernah sedikitpun Rukia tahu kemana pemuda bersurai jingga itu akan membawanya pergi.

Tak pernah sedikit pun kata-kata meluncur dari bibir Rukia saat pemuda itu menariknya begitu saja saat suara dering bel terdengar begitu nyaring. Rukia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa kalimat protes atau pun tanya itu tak sanggup keluar dari tenggorokannya. Bahkan ia sendiri pun masih dibuat tak mengerti saat kakinya melangkah begitu saja mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar di depannya. Sungguh, ia dibuat tak berkutik hanya saat sebelah tangan menggenggamnya dan sebuah senyum mengembang indah di wajah tampan itu. Mungkin saat inilah ia baru menyadari kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya hingga ia terdiam begitu saja saat pemuda bersurai jingga itu membawanya pergi.

Langkah mereka membawa mereka semakin masuk ke dalam rimbunnya pohon-pohon berbatang besar itu. Terus masuk ke dalamnya hingga sebuah berkas cahaya terlihat begitu indah di depan sana. Membawa pedang-pedang cahaya masuk ke dalam rimbunnya pohon melalui sela-sela dedaunan yang kembali bergoyang.

Entah apa yang ada di balik sana Rukia tak tahu. Namun saat tubuh Ichigo telah tertelan cahaya yang begitu terang itu, sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa begitu menggebu-gebu. Memaksa langkah kakinya memacu semakin cepat. Menarik dirinya dalam pusaran rasa penasaran tak berujung yang kini sudah ada di depan matanya.

Seakan nyawanya di bawa pergi begitu saja. Seakan napasnya dicabut dengan begitu cepatnya. Seakan kakinya membeku di tempatnya. Seakan tak ada lagi apa pun di depan sana saat manik mata nan indah itu membulat seketika. Jika Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan guguran bunga sakura di taman belakang kediaman Kuchiki, maka kini manik matanya dipaksa untuk membulat seketika saat pedang cahaya telah menenggelamkannya juga.

Rukia tak pernah tahu bahwa akan ada tempat seindah ini. Rukia tak pernah tahu jika kelopak-kelopak putih itu akan begitu indah jika dipadupadankan seperti itu. Rukia tak pernah tak jika semilir angin akan membawa semerbak wangi yang begitu memabukkan seperti ini.

Rukia tak pernah ingat semua hal itu. Hingga di sana. Di tengah lautan _chrysant_ dengan kelopak putihnya seorang pemuda dengan surai jingga sedang berdiri di sana. Bermandikan temaram cahaya yang nampak begitu indah membalut tubuh tegapnya. Dikelilingi oleh kelopak-kelopak _chrysant_ yang tengah bermekaran dengan begitu indahnya. Dan tak lupa sebuah senyum tulus yang mengembang di wajah rupawannya. Sebuah senyum yang mengajaknya mendekat. Membawa dirinya untuk turut tenggelam dalam keindahan yang baru saja ia perlihatkan pada gadis bermanik sewarna _amethys _itu.

"Kau lihat, Rukia? Inilah keindahan yang kujanjikan kepadamu."

Ya, semua terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan hingga saat ini pun Rukia tak memahami bagaimana sebuah senyum lebar yang mampu melengkungkan kedua matanya itu diam-diam telah terpatri indah di wajahnya. Ia memang tak pernah memahaminya.

**Saat ini**

_Aku menjanjikan kepadamu, sebuah keindahan dunia yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya._

Sebuah senyum masih saja terkembang indah di wajah Rukia saat memandang kelopak-kelopak putih itu bahkan setelah serangkaian _white chrysant_ telah berada di kedua tangannya. Jemari mungilnya pun terangkat perlahan. Membelai sayang kelopak-kelopak bunga yang nampak tertata begitu indah indah itu. Memandanginya dengan pandangan memuji yang terlihat begitu kental. Ya, ia masih terlarut di sana. Tersenyum diam sambil memandangi kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Bahkan seruan seorang gadis dengan helaian jingga kecoklatan itu sudah tak lagi ia hiraukan.

Rukia masih tak mengerti apa yang membuat bunga cantik berwarna putih ini terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Ia tak mampu memahami bagaimana caranya kelopak mungil seputih salju itu mampu membawakan berjuta senyuman kepadanya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa sebuah senyum nan hangat selalu terbayang-bayang saat manik matanya menatap bunga ini.

Namun, kini waktu telah berjalan begitu cepat di depannya. Rasa tak mengerti itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Saat ini mereka bukanlah lagi hal-hal yang selalu membayang dalam diri Rukia. Mereka bukanlah sesuatu hal yang kini harus Rukia cari jawabannya. Karena di depan sana. Ya, tepat di depan sana, segala jawaban telah ada di sana. Berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya. Rambut jingga terangnya pun nampak semakin indah saat mentari telah terbenam seutuhnya tepat di belakangnya. Syal coklat panjangnya pun nampak bergoyang pelan diterpa angin. Namun, semua itu tak mampu lagi mengalihkan Rukia dari sebuah senyum tulus yang terpatri indah di wajah tampan itu.

Ya. Itulah senyum yang selalu ia cari-cari. Senyum yang membebaskannya.

"Ichigo..."

_Aku menyukai white chrysant_

_Karena itulah keindahan pertama yang kau perlihatkan padaku_

_Aku menyukai cappucino_

_Karena itulah rasa berbeda yang kucicipi karenamu_

_Aku menyukai musim gugur_

_Karena itulah yang selalu mengingatkanku akan dirimu_

* * *

><p><strong>TBCEND/DELETE**

Curcolan Author :

Hai... Kenalin... ai author newbie di fandom ini. Salam kenal ya... .

Ok, nah ini dia... oneshoot pertama ai di fandom ini. Walau sebelumnya ai sempet publish fic multichap yang sekrang nasibnya ga jelas... bukannya ga jelas... ai cuma nyesek waktu cerita itu fic makin ga ketulungan gajenya *sama aja

Yah... daripada ai kebanyakan ngomong mending langsung review aja yuk... *plak

Ai menerima segala jenis review kok... asal jangan pedes-pedes ya...

Oh ya, ai rencananya mau bikin fic ini kaya punyanya Ilana Tan itu lho. Fic empat musim... atau lebih tepatnya oneshoot empat musim.

Misalnya readers berkenan dan pada suka nanti ai bikinin oneshoot keduanya... oleh karena itu, reviewlah *maksa

Akhir kata...

REVIEW DONG *puppy eyes


End file.
